My Very First Fanfic
by Tamaika Weaver
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and da Rowdyruff Boys.. er.. not much else to say.. (Now has *6* chapters! Woo!)
1. And it begins!

Author's Pre-Story Babbling: Er.. my very first attempt at a 'fic, so don't flame me too hard, k? It's a Powerpuff Girl/Rowdyruff Boy fanfic, because I just think they're so adorable. If you don't like that pairing, then why you click on it? o.O And as for copyright issues:  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I no own,  
So you no sue.  
  
I saw that on a website somewhere, but I can't remember where ^-^;. If anyone knows, tell meh.  
  
Oh, and if the Dynamo was destroyed at the end of that episode, then oops! I didn't know cuz I didn't get to see the end of that episode.. oh well, it's not like it's a major plot point. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Blossom raced along through the air, a bright pink streak trailing along through the air behind her. She half-supported an unconcious Buttercup, while Bubbles flew beside her, helping.  
"Is she gonna be alright..?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.  
"I don't know, Bubbles.. I really don't know.." Blossom bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder at the monster that they had left. Still alive, well, and destroying Townsville.  
They had tried EVERYTHING against the orange, scaly dinosaur-like creature, but nothing seemed to work. Bubbles even tried to ask it politely like she had done last time, but this time it swatted her away like a bug. For the second time in all their lives, they had been beaten. And badly.  
After the monster had demolished the Dynamo, Buttercup had just went at it full force with everything she had, tired of messing around with tactics and robots. It had stepped on her, pounded her into the ground with its fists, then peeled her off the pavement, stuck it in its mouth, chewed her up, and spit her out. When she didn't get up, that was when Blossom decided that they were beaten. She and Bubbles got Buttercup off the pavement and turned tail home.  
Blossom glanced down at her bruised and battered sister.  
*Please stay with us, Buttercup..*  
  
***  
  
Professor Utonium finished bandaging Buttercup's arm, one of the many bones in her body that had been snapped. Thankfully there weren't any serious head injuries, and no organs damaged, but 3 broken ribs, a fractured leg, and a broken arm is still enough to keep even a Powerpuff out of the game for a while.  
The unstoppable monster still terroized the once peaceful streets of Townsville. Every day at exactly 3 o'clock, the monster ascended from the depths of the sea and into the city. Every day at precisley 3:30, the monster would sink back down into the water. More and more of Townsville was reduced to dust.  
Something had to be done, and the Professor had to do it.  
  
He thought and thought and thought, trying to figure a way to defeat this horrible menace, this monster who gave his girls their first defeat.. wait. That wasn't right. The Powerpuffs HAD been defeated before..  
Slowly but surely, a plan formed in his mind..  
  
***  
  
"I'm not really s'posed ta let anyone down here, ya know, but if it's ta beat that awful monster, then go straight ahead, Prof'ssor." The police man unlocked the large steel door marked EVIDENCE and stepped aside to let the Professor in.  
"Thank you, Earl." the Professor walked up and down the many aisles of file cabinets, searching for something. He skirted around the file cabinet marked H, which had a large boot and red frilly cloth sticking out of it. He paused at the cabinet letter M, inspecting the ray guns of numerous sizes that littered the area. Deciding that none would be of use, he moved along to his destination: the letter R.  
Carefully sliding the drawer open, he reached in and pulled out a handful of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. Placing his finds in a large plastic bag, he hurried out the door.  
"'Bye Prof'ssor!" Earl waved.  
  
Back at the lab, Professor Utonium stared at the ingredients laid out before him. How could he be sure that when he put them all together, that they wouldn't just go bad again? He could change the recipe, he supposed.. add just a little sugar, a tiny bit of spice, and the smallest amount of everything nice.. but he didn't want to chance that he'd end up with a bunch of hermaphrodites. How could he be SURE.. oh!  
A light bulb appeared above the professor's head. Of course! He swept the snips of armpit hair off the table and into the trash, then stood and climbed the stairs.  
Tippy-toeing down the hall, he quietly pushed open the door to the girls' room, and made his way toward the dresser. He picked up the hair brush, then stole out of the room and back down to his lab.  
  
Blossom sat up, careful not to disturb her sisters, then watched the professor sneak out. She blinked. That was odd. Blossom shrugged, then yawned and laid back down. She fell asleep soon after.  
  
Professor Utonium pulled out all the hair still caught in the brush and carefully selected one red strand, one blonde strand, and one black strand of hair. Proud for thinking of such a brilliant solution, he added the strands into the pot with the snails and puppy dog tails. He then carelessly threw the spoon against the beaker of Chemical X above the cauldron, and 'accidentally' added that in too.  
  
There was an explosion.  
  
  
Author's Post-Story Babbling: Ha! Cliffhanger! May or may not continue, depending on how much lovely feedback I get. And I saw no one else with my lovely idea, so I'm pretty sure it's original. Mwee? And if you insist on flaming, then please state what you think I did wrong instead of just saying 'this is crap.' Those kind of flames don't help me at all. Thanke! 


	2. Bubbles! What you say?!

Author's Pre-Story Babbling: Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! You've earned yourselves another chapter ^-^. Thank you so much for all your comments. I loved them! You beautiful people you!  
  
For disclaimer, see Chapter 1. And now, on with the fic!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Black. All he could see was black. And his head hurt, a lot. Voices swam into his thoughts from the darkness.  
"Woa dude! Is he dead?"  
"I dunno.. Butch, go outside and get a stick."  
"Why do we need a stick?"  
"To poke him with, duh. That way we can see if he's alive."  
"But what if-hey, look! He's moving!"  
  
The professor sat up slowly and touched the back of his head. It was slightly tender, but everything turned out to be in one piece. He pried his eyes open and looked down at the three boys in front of him. They stared back.  
  
Silence.  
  
Boomer nudged Brick.  
"Uh, dude, I think that was our cue.  
"Oh, right."  
The trio struck their poses. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys!"  
"Boomer!"  
"Brick!"  
"Butch!" they introduced.  
"Yes, yes, I know. My name is Professor Utonium, but you can just call me Professor if you like."  
"Cool." Brick agreed.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, the girls were sound asleep in their beds when the hotline started buzzing. Blossom got up and zipped over.  
"What is it, Mayor? We're sleeping.. what?! At this time of night? Oh, no.. don't worry, we'll be right there."  
Bubbles sat up and yawned, stretching. "Hurry up, Bubbles. It's back."  
Bubbles blinked.  
"Why? It's supposed to be sleepy-time. And we can't beat it.."  
"I don't know why, but we at least have to try."  
Bubbles sighed, then slowly floated towards the window along with Blossom.  
"Wait up, guys." Buttercup called. Blossom turned around.  
"Go back to bed. You can't fight like that."  
"Whaddya mean? I feel FINE. I'm going with you." Blossom shook her head slowly.  
"If you say so.."  
  
And with that, they flew off.  
  
***  
  
"So we see this big funky-looking monkey dude, and he says his name is Mojo.. Mojo.. Mojo-something, I kinda blank right there.." Brick said.  
"Mojo Homo!" Butch said.  
"Oh, yeah, that's it." Boomer nodded.  
The Professor chuckled.  
"I think you mean 'Mojo Jojo'."  
"Eh, whatever." Brick shrugged. "Anyways, after that I remember these three chicks, and we were fighting, and then.. my head kinda hurts when I try to remember it. But we were fighting, and then.. eh.. we weren't." Brick's, Boomer's, and Butch's faces all turned slightly pink.  
"And that's all you remember?" the professor asked, tactfully changing the subject.  
"Yep."  
"Hmm.." Professor Utonium scribbled down some notes on a pad of paper. "Interesting. Well, let's put you three upstairs in the guest room for now, and we'll put you to test against the monster with the girls tommorow."  
"Sounds good to me, pops." Butch said. Professor stood up and began the trek upstairs with the boys floating behind.  
  
***  
  
Across town, a gigantic orange monster swung its mighty fist, swatting away three pesky pink, green, and blue colored flies away. They fell with a violent impact to the ground, forming a huge crater in the middle of Main Street. The Powerpuff Girls laid, motionless, at the bottom.  
  
***  
  
As the professor walked by the door to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's room, he stuck his head into the room to check on them. It was a habit he had, a sort of ritual he performed after a long day of experimenting in the basement. Somehow, their peaceful faces never failed to make him smile. But they weren't there.  
  
Professor flung the door open and rushed to the window. In the distance, he could just make out the huge monster destroying Townsville.  
"What?!"  
  
The Rowdyruffs were just settling into bed when the professor burst into their room.  
"Change of plans, boys. Townsville is being annialated by the monster, and the girls have gone after it! Go save them!" he shooed them out of bed and towards the door. "Go on! Hurry! Quick!"  
"Okay, okay, yeesh!" Boomer grumbled.  
"We're going!" Brick said, then shot upwards through the roof. His brothers followed soon after.  
Professor Utonium sighed in relief.  
  
***  
  
"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" the monster grawr-ed ferociously. It swung its tail around in a full circle, leaving destruction in its wake.  
"HEY!"  
The monster blinked, then looked up.  
"You seen three chicks around here? One has a pretty red bow and a nice pink dress, and-" Brick was abruptly cut off by the monster's fist, which had chosen that moment to come flying toward him. He zipped out of the way. "Uh.. I'll take that as a no."  
  
The boys took a fighting stance and were just about to serve it up when the monster turned around, completly ignoring them, and stomped back through Townsville and into the ocean. All three of the Rowdyruffs blinked simultaneously.  
"Er.. I guess he was too scared of us!" Boomer said, conserving his masculine pride.  
"..yeah!" Butch and Brick agreed.  
"What a pansy." Butch snickered. He paused. "Hey, what's that over there?" Butch flew down to the next block over to investigate a crater in the middle of the street. He didn't know why it caught his eye.. but still.. "Dude! I found them!" Brick and Boomer zipped over to hover above the hole.  
"Crap.." Brick said.  
"What do we do?" Boomer asked.  
"Bring them back to the Professor, I guess." They flew down and each landed next to the Powerpuff of their color. Brick and Butch picked up Blossom and Buttercup. Boomer was about to do the same for Bubbles, when suddenly, she opened her eyes. Bubbles blinked, finding a large pair of sapphire eyes staring into her own, and opened her mouth to speak..  
  
  
  
Author's Post-Story Babbling: AAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I am evil incarnate! Heehee! Remember, folks, feedback is the fuel for this story, so if ya don't review, I just might not write anymore! Bwuahaha! Toodles!  



	3. Professor! You got some 'splainin to do!

Author's Pre-Story Babbling: Teehee! I'm so happy. You guys are so kewl, reviewing my story and such. It's just so inspiring that I'm gonna dish out yet another chapter for ya! So here it is.  
  
For disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Now, where were we? Oh, yes..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bubbles blinked, finding a large pair of sapphire eyes staring into her own, and opened her mouth to speak..  
..only to pass out again. Boomer shrugged, then him and the two other 'ruffs took off, back to the Utonium residence.  
  
They crashed through the roof, creating a second hole next to the first.  
"Oh, GOOD, you're back." the professor said. "Here, bring them to their room." he walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the right, followed by the Rowdyruffs and the pooped 'puffs. Professor opened the door and the six floated inside. Brick, Boomer, and Butch all carefully laid their counterparts on their bed. Brick yawned.  
"Can we go to bed now?"  
"Of course. Go ahead." Professor said. He checked each of the girls' heads as the boys floated out and to their room. Since none had any injuries, then the professor concluded that it was exhaustion that kept them out, and not a concussion. He tucked them into bed, then left for his own room. Other wounds could be looked at tommorow, once everyone had gotten a good night's sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the Powerpuff Girls awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun shining into their eyes.  
  
"Oww.. I'm sore all over.." Blossom whined.  
"Same here.." Bubbles sniffed.  
"Aw, quit bein' babies." Buttercup said. She hopped out of bed and landed nimbly on the floor with no problems.. then she fell over. "Ohh.. it hurts to move.."  
  
After they had all stretched, brushed their teeth, and combed their hair, they got dressed and floated downstairs. As they usually did, they headed towards the dining room for breakfast.  
"Good morning, girls!" Professor Utonium greeted cheerfully, as they passed through the kitchen.  
"..g'morning Professor.." they replied, rather grumpy. The girls continued on to the dining room.  
  
Once they got there, each Powerpuff sat down next to the Rowdyruff (who had already started their breakfast) of their matching color and began to eat quietly.  
  
After a while, Blossom turned to Brick.  
"Hi. I'm Blossom, of the Powerpuff Girls."  
He nodded.  
"I'm Brick, of the Rowdyruff Boys." Brick and Blossom shook 'hands', then went on eating.  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHAT?!" Blossom asked calmly.  
"I'm Brick, of-" Brick started, but was promptly cut off by Blossom kicking his face in. He flew backwards and through the wall. "Ow! Hey, what'd you do that for?"  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup, also suddenly realizing who they were having breakfast with, had just gotten their counterparts into chokeholds when the professor walked in.  
"Girls, girls! Stop fighting!"  
"Blossom! Should we just do what we did last time?" Buttercup yelled.  
"Yeah! That should get 'em!"  
"Now wait just a minute, girls!" Professor started, but it was too late. All three of the girls stopped fighting, and kissed each of the boys on the cheek.  
  
Silence, yet again.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Butch screamed. He zipped out from underneath Buttercup and up the stairs. Boomer snickered while wiping the side of his face off with his sleeve.  
"Now you've done it. You made Butch cry." he cracked.  
"Dude!" Brick squirmed away from Blossom. "What's your problem?! One minute you're hitting us for no reason, the next you're giving us your girl cooties! What's up with that?!"  
  
Blossom blinked audibly.  
"How come they didn't go poof?" Bubbles asked.  
"Brick, Boomer, go upstairs for a minute please? I need to speak with the girls."  
"Right-o, Pops." Brick flew up the stairs, followed by Boomer.  
  
The professor turned to the girls.  
"Now then. I believe I have some explaining to do."  
  
  
  
Author's Post-Story Babbling: Yeesh, this took a long time to write! Probably because I was trying to type this up and watch Hairspray at the same time. Teehee. Not a good way to write; it gets hard to keep everyone in character. I still did an okay job though, yes? ^-^ You know the routine, folks! Review-eth! 


	4. Showdown!

Author's Pre-Story Babbling: Title needs changing: noted! Chapter length.. mm, I find it a wee difficult to write in long spurts. Plus, short chapters add to the suspense, no? ^-^ But I'll try to make 'em longer anyway. ^-^  
  
For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ha! He's not wiping it off, he's rubbing it in!"  
"Am not, turdbreath!" Butch growled.  
"Cut it out, you guys." Brick said. "It was a pretty gross and traumatizing experince, but we'll live."  
"Whatever, dude. You probably liked it. I notice you're not bothering to wipe it off." Boomer gestured to the red kiss-mark on Brick's cheek.  
"Shut up, turdbreath!" Brick muttered, rubbing his cheek with his sleeve.  
"I am NOT a turdbreath!"  
"Boy, you smell like a turd, turdbreath!" Butch snickered.  
"Yeah, what've you been eating? Turds?" Brick grinned.  
  
***  
  
"..and so, they're going to help you destroy the monster." Professor finished.  
"But what about after that?" Blossom asked.  
"Er.. uh.. I guess I didn't really think about that.. stay here and help out when needed?"  
  
"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" A streak of blue whizzed by the professor's head.  
"Give it back, turdbreath!" Brick, hatless, zipped after Boomer. Butch trailed along behind.  
"Boomer! Pass it here!" Butch called. Brick's red hat flew through the air. Butch zoomed backwards and caught it, knocking over a lamp. "Oops. My bad." Brick was there in a flash. He caught the lamp just before it hit the floor, then snatched his hat back from Butch.  
"Klutz." Brick muttered, putting his hat in its rightful place atop his head.  
  
All three of the Powerpuffs blinked simultaneously. Blossom giggled.  
"Just came to let you know that the little phone-thing in you girls' room is buzzing." Boomer said.  
"Uh-oh. I'll go get it." Blossom flew upstairs. After a few minutes, she came back down. "That monster's back! Now's our chance."  
  
***  
  
"Me and Brick'll distract it. When you guys get the chance, grab its tail and lift it up as high as you can, and-"  
"Then throw it heckuva far?" Butch asked hopefully.  
"Yep." Blossom nodded.  
"Alright!"  
"Everyone understand their jobs?" Blossom asked. All the 'ruffs and 'puffs nodded in unison. "Good. Let's do it."  
Brick and Blossom zipped off around the left side of the building they were behind. Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Butch zipped around to the right.  
"HEY!" Brick yelled. The monster turned around, stomping some cars flat and knocking over two buildings in the process.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!" it grawr-ed.  
Blossom breathed in deep and blew her ice breath straight at the monster. Brick blinked, shrugged, then blew at the monster, too. Ice also came from his mouth, and with both of them doing it at the same time, the entire monster was easily frozen within a few minutes.   
"Hey, how come you can do it too?" Blossom asked.  
"What, I'm not supposed to?"  
  
"HEY! Little help, Ice Princess?" Buttercup called. She and the rest of the boys and girl were having trouble. They had gotten the monster off the ground, but were having trouble keeping it in the air. Blossom and Brick flew beneath the monster and lifted upwards.  
  
All six of them together were still just barely enough to lift it, but they managed to get it quite a distance above Townsville. When she felt they were high enough, Blossom yelled, "NOW!" and they all let go.  
  
The monster fell like a rock to the Earth, and with a resounding BOOM, it hit the ground and shattered into little tiny frozen pieces. The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs flew back down to Townsville. The citizens gathered in a crowd around the broken monster and cheered.  
"All in a day's work, folks! Thank you, thank you.." Blossom said.  
"Dude, where'd all these gears and crap come from?" Butch asked. Everyone looked down.  
"The monster was a robot?" Buttercup asked.  
  
***  
  
*BONK!*  
"Take that, Puppet Pal Clem!"  
Buttercup and Butch snickered.  
  
All the boys and girls were in the living room, doing various things. Bubbles was coloring on the coffee table, Blossom reading a book on the couch. Buttercup and Butch were watching Puppet Pals, Boomer and Brick were roughhousing in the corner.  
  
It was the week after the big fight with the monster, and crime had been scarce since. However, in the past week the Rowdyruffs had managed to break and/or damage in some way every piece of furniture in the house. Professor Utonium was getting a little.. grumpy. Especially today, since they had managed to shatter every beaker of fluid in his lab with one stray basketball earlier this morning. Something had to be done.  
  
The professor stuck his head into the living room.  
"Boys.. I have a little suprise for you.."  
"Candy?" Brick asked.  
"Candy?" Boomer asked.  
"You're really a woman?" Butch asked.  
"No, no, and definetly no. Come out back and see."  
  
And so, Professor led the Rowdyruffs out to the backyard, to show them his latest creation.  
"Here it is!"  
"Wow! So this is what you've been banging on for the past few nights. I was wondering what those noises were." Butch said.  
"It's.. beautiful.." Boomer said, awed by the sight before him.  
"And it's ours?" Brick asked.  
"Yes, all yours." Professor confirmed.  
"Cool beans!"  
  
  
Author's Post-Story Babbling: So, anyone have any ideas for a new title? ^-^ Tell meh! And I apologize for that crappy fight scene. So I can't write fight scenes, sue meh. ^-^;; I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which has much funness. Review! 


	5. Aww.. how cuuute..

Author's Pre-Story Babbling: Hey, I only got three reviews for my last chapter.. ;-;.. ::sniffle::  
  
Disclaimer = Chapter 1, blah blah blah..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"That's not fair.. how come Professor never built one for us?" Bubbles asked, staring up at the large treehouse that was now in their backyard.  
"Cuz we have a room of our own..?" Blossom said.  
"Let's go check it out." Buttercup said. The three flew up to the treehouse and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Boomer called.  
"Buttercup."  
"Buttercup who?"  
"The Buttercup that's going to kick your butt if you don't open this door."  
"That's not how the joke goes."  
"Just let us in, turdbreath."  
Boomer opened the door a crack and stuck his head out, grinning. "Sorry, ladies. No girls allowed. A man's gotta have his space, ya know." He pulled his head back inside and shut the door, locking it.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls floated somewhat dejectedly back down to the ground and went back inside the house.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, the girls were tucked into bed. However, none of them could sleep.  
"What do you think they're DOING up there?" Blossom wondered.  
"I don't know.. why won't they let us see it?" Bubbles asked.  
"You know what I think.. they've probably just been tricking us the entire time, and they're really evil and have some sort of evil plot hatching in that treehouse." Buttercup said. The others nodded in agreement, although not one out of the three thought that was really true.  
"We'll hafta sneak up there sometime to see." Blossom said. And so, the three went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, it being a Monday, the girls got ready for school. And after Professor Utonium made a call to Pokey Oaks, the boys got ready too.  
"So, what's school like?" Boomer asked.  
"It's really neat and there's other kids there and they give you lots of paper to drawl with and Miss Keane teaches us stuff!" Bubbles said.  
"It's big and boring and there's no fighting allowed even if the other kids were being real jerks and Miss Keane teaches us stuff that we'll probably never use in real life." Buttercup said.  
"It's fun and you learn a lot of useful stuff from Miss Keane and there's plenty of brain-stimulating activites." Blossom said.  
"Interesting." Brick said. And with that, they flew off to school.  
  
***  
  
"..with lizardy and lettuce for all." the class finished. Miss Keane sighed. She really needed to teach them how to pronounce things better.  
"Class, today we have three new students. Boys?" Miss Keane looked around, but the Rowdyruffs were no where to be seen. Neither were the Powerpuffs, for that matter. Just then, all six of them crashed through the roof, punching a huge hole where the ceiling used to be.  
"Sorry we're late, Miss Keane! There was this big monster with one eye and a tree for a nose destroying Towns.. Miss Keane?" Blossom looked up at her teacher. Miss Keane was just standing there, staring up at the giant hole, twitching every now and then.  
"I think you broke her, Bloss." Brick said. Miss Keane twitched a final time, then plastered on a smile.  
"Children, meet Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Please take your seats."  
"Where d'ya want us to sit, Miss K?" Butch asked.  
"I'm afraid the new desk we ordered is a day late in shipping, so you'll be sitting at my desk for now."  
"Cool!" Boomer said. The boys pulled up chairs and took a seat at Miss Keane's desk.  
  
Miss Keane read them all a story, and then it was time for.. recess!  
  
"Wow, that's all? That wasn't too bad, I guess." Butch said.  
"Oh, no, this is just a break. School ain't over yet." Buttercup said.  
"Aww.." Butch and Buttercup were walking towards the field to go play football. They tossed the ball back and forth between each other. Butch threw it a little too high, and Buttercup had to back up to catch it. Something hit the back of her leg and she tripped.  
"Hey!" she said angrily. Buttercup looked up and saw none other than Mitch Mitchelson. Butch flew over and glared at Mitch.  
"Dude, what's your problem?"  
"You're a Rowdyruff Boy, aren't you?" Mitch asked. "I saw you guys on the news. Professor Utonium made you because the Powerpuff Girls were too weak and needed help. A-guh guh guh guh!" Mitch 'laughed'. Buttercup grred and got up to teach him a lesson, but there was no need. Butch squinted at Mitch and shot an eye laser at the zipper on Mitch's shorts. Needless to say, they fell down.  
  
There was silence. A breeze came by. Then, all at once, everyone on the playground erupted in laughter.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Mitch looked down and stared a minute, slowly registering in his mind what had happened. Then he pulled up his pants and ran, crying, from the playground.  
"Waaaaaah! I want my mommy!"  
  
***  
  
"And then I was about to get up and clean the floor with Mitch's hiney, when Butch just went *ZAP* and Mitch's pants fell off!" Buttercup said, complete with sound effects. Everyone around the dinner table snickered, even Professor.  
"Now Butch.. you know you shouldn't've.. hehe.. shouldn't've resorted to violence. I'm sure the problem could've been solved if you had talked." Professor said, trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah!" Blossom said, giggling.  
"Aw, come on.. Miss K already made me say sorry." Butch said.  
"Oh, and I have a special suprise for you all after dinner." the professor said.  
"What is it?" Bubbles asked.  
"I rented the Puppet Pals 3D movie!"  
The table was overcome by squeals of delight. In seconds, everything on everyone's plates had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
After the professor had finished, everyone zipped to the living room, armed with their complimentary 3D glasses. Professor Utonium hit 'Play' on the VCR, just as lightening flashed outside. Brick looked out the window, slightly worried, but was distracted when the illusion of Puppet Pal Clem's bonk-stick waved around in front of his face.  
"Woa, dude!" he exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, waaay after bedtime, the girls were asleep. At least, two of them were.  
  
Blossom was having some trouble. Earlier in the night, the heater had broken down. The Powerpuff Girls' room was freezing.  
  
Not only that, there was a storm going on outside. Lightening crashed every 10 minutes, and the rain was coming down in sheets. Those two together was enough to keep Blossom awake all night.  
  
Pulling her section of the blanket closer around her body, she closed her eyes and began to count sheep. It usually worked for the people on TV and in books; why shouldn't it work for her?  
  
Counting sheep did work, but just as she was drifting off to sleep, a cold breeze blew through the room and woke her up again. Blossom looked to the windows. One of them was open. Muttering to herself, she floated out of bed, closed it, and then dove back down under the covers.  
"Uh.. Blossom?" Brick's voice came through the darkness.  
"EEEEEK!!" Blossom squealed. Bubbles and Buttercup were immediatly awake beside her. Buttercup switched on the light while Bubbles pointed Octi threateningly at Brick. "Oh.. it's you. What are you guys doing here?" There was Brick, Boomer, and Butch, sitting at the foot of the bed, clad in white undershirts and boxers of their respective colors. Brick had his hat on, even though it looked like they had just gotten out of bed.  
"Um.. er.. the thunder and lightning-" Brick started.  
"There's a leak in the roof at our place." Butch finished.  
"Can we stay with you girls tonight?" Boomer asked.  
"Hm.. I don't know.." Bubbles said.  
"No!" Buttercup said. "If you guys don't want us in your tree house, then why should we let you stay here?"  
Brick looked positivley terrified at the idea of going back up to the treehouse in the storm. Boomer looked a bit worried for Brick, and Butch just looked pissed off.  
"Buttercup, don't be so mean." Blossom moved over a little to make room. "Of course you guys can spend the night. Bubbles, turn off the light."   
The room went dark again, and Blossom laid back down. She felt Brick snuggle in beside her, and heard the other two worm their way in next to Bubbles and Buttercup. It was slightly crowded, but a lot warmer. Blossom quickly dozed off.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the professor stuck his head into the Powerpuff's room to wake them up for breakfast. He gasped at the sight before him.  
"Girls!"  
  
  
  
Author's Post-Story Babbling: There, a lovely longer than usual chapter for you to review. Please review? Please please?  
  
Anyone who has mad drawing skills, feel free to draw that incredibly cute bedroom scene.. just be sure to send me a copy of it! (sevvie_bloodraven@yahoo.com) ^-^ 


	6. Kiss and tell..

Author's Pre-Story Babbling: Wow.. my story sure got low on the list.. well, to easily check for new chapters, just set the thingy at the top of the page to 'Sort by new chapters'. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer ish on Chapter 1!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Your room is a MESS!" Professor scolded. "You better clean it up after breakfast." The professor walked out of the room and back downstairs.  
  
Blossom sat up and looked around. The room WAS a mess. Then again, she and the girls hadn't really had time to clean up during the week. Blossom yawned, stretched, and got up to go brush her hair. Bubbles and Buttercup did the same.  
  
"Where'd the boys go?" Bubbles asked, running a comb through her golden locks.  
"I dunno.. probably got up early." Blossom said, fixing her bow.  
"I still can't believe you let them stay. My blanket is going to smell like Butch for a week." Buttercup said, frowning.  
"Well, look at it this way. They owe us a favor." Blossom said. The three giggled.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, class, it's Arts and Crafts time. Take out your crayons and paper and we'll begin." Miss Keane said.  
  
Brick, Boomer, and Butch were now seated near the corner, since the desk had come in that morning. Behind them were Mitch Mitchelson, Mike Believe, and Harry Pitt.  
  
Boomer was working on his drawing (a picture of their tree house), when behind him, Mitch spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Mike, I heard you're.. good friends with that Molly girl. Hehehe."  
"Um.. yeah.. so?" Mike said. Mitch snickered.  
"You two KISSED yet?"  
  
Brick raised an eyebrow, and diverted some of his attention from his drawing of lines, circles, and squiggly arrows to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Ew! No way, that's gross. Who would want to do that?" Mike said, a grossed out look on his face. Brick and Boomer mentally nodded in agreement.  
  
"I would.." Harry said dreamily.  
"As if anyone would kiss YOU!" Mitch said.  
"Oh, but girls HAVE kissed me!" Harry replied defensively.  
  
Butch paused in his creation of a rather violent depiction of Mojo Jojo being beaten to death by Puppet Pal Mitch to hear what would be said next.  
  
"Who?" Mitch asked.  
"The Powerpuff Girls.."  
  
All three Rowdyruffs turned around in their seats.  
"Which one?" they all asked at once.  
"All three.. at the same time.." Harry said, little red hearts appeared around his head.  
"And you didn't explode?" Boomer asked increduously. Harry blinked.  
"Uh.. no.."  
  
The boys turned back around in their seats, muttering. Butch added more blood into his picture.  
  
  
  
Author's Post-Story Babbling: Hehe.. sorry for such a short chapter, but I haven't had much time to write lately. Been watching all the marathons they're suddenly having on TV and such. Longer chapter next time, promise! 


End file.
